marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Gwen: Ghost-Spider Vol 1 10
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Bengal | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = When answers aren't available locally, I can go looking elsewhere. | Speaker = Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) | StoryTitle1 = You Can't Stop the Beat | Writer1_1 = Seanan McGuire | Penciler1_1 = Takeshi Miyazawa | Penciler1_2 = Rosi Kämpe | Inker1_1 = Takeshi Miyazawa | Inker1_2 = Rosi Kämpe | Colourist1_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Danny Khazem | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Utahraptor ostrommaysorum * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** Midtown ********* ********** ******** ********* Peter, Randy, & Fred's apartment ********* ******** Upper West Side ********* ********** ******* Items: * * * * * and * Events: * * * | Synopsis1 = In Earth-65, Spider-Woman trounces a couple of thugs and mentally recaps how she acquired and lost her spider-powers before regaining them in the form of a symbiote called Venom. Leaving the thugs for the police, Spider-Woman web-swings away noting that lately something seems to be wrong with the symbiote - she's been suffering from agonizing migraines, and leaving pieces of it wherever she goes. The one person who could help her, Dr. Elsa Brock, has disappeared without a trace, and no-one can find her anywhere. Pulling out the Ticket to the Multiverse, Gwen decides to look for help in Earth-616. Opening a portal, Gwen finds herself in midair over Central Park. She latches onto a nearby wall, but her powers suddenly cut out and she plummets into a tree. Embarrassed and annoyed, she wonders if the Web of Life and Destiny nearly being destroyed is causing her spider-powers to desynchronize. Her symbiote refuses to respond to her, so she begrudgingly realizes she'll have to look for Spider-Man on foot. Climbing out of the tree, she awkwardly greets the passing civilians and asks for directions to the nearest library. At the New York Public Library, Gwen is shocked to see that Peter's recent history has been almost as turbulent as her own - losing his doctorate to plagiarism. Learning he's now a T.A. at Empire State University, she sets out - happy to discover that her powers are working again. She finds Spider-Man waiting for her on the roof of the library, and he tells her that he set up a detector for interdimensional portals. Gwen tells him about the issues she's been having with her powers, and that she needs to find Eddie Brock for help with her symbiote. Spider-Man incredulously asks why she'd want to turn to Venom rather than Jessica Drew or Miles Morales, and Gwen says that she knows they're busy and figured that Eddie would know more about symbiotes than anyone else - hoping that he'll be as smart as his gender-flipped Earth-65 counterpart. Peter dismisses Venom as a brain-eating monster before offering to help Gwen himself and only turn to Venom as a last resort. Gwen agrees to this plan, so the two set off; Gwen internally noting that she's missed fighting alongside her fellow spider-avatars. A bee flies past after their visit to ESU, setting off Gwen's spider-sense, and she wonders if her powers are acting up again. Peter asks her for more information on the symbiote-spiders she gave him, but her response is interrupted by the onset of a migraine. As Peter checks on her, Gwen informs him that eating soothes her headaches and that her symbiote burns through a lot of calories. Landing in Central Park, Peter offers to lead her to a hotdog stand and adds that the two of them being out in the open might draw Venom out of hiding. Another bee flies past, triggering Gwen's spider-sense yet again, and she complains about it to Peter before asking about the plagiarism case that cost him his doctorate. Peter quickly tells her that while Doctor Octopus had swapped consciousnesses with him, he finished Peter's doctoral degree; however, since Otto had been the one who wrote it while in Peter's body, it still counted as plagiarism. Gwen expresses confusion at the convoluted series of events and chases after Peter, who ignores her and jogs towards the hotdog stand. Peter asks if they have hotdogs in Earth-65, and Gwen responds that they're probably ubiquitous across the Multiverse, though she grouses that they're inferior to corndogs before ordering two. Peter jokes that corndogs are carnie food, Gwen replying that superheroes are the carnies of the sky. Their discussion is interrupted by a scream coming from the American Museum of Natural History, the two departing to investigate. Inside the museum, a dinosaur skeleton covered in a swarm of bees and a tattered purple cloak lashes out at terrified civilians, Peter telling Gwen that their enemy is Swarm, a Nazi scientist who turned himself into a sentient swarm of bees. As Gwen mulls over the biological implications of that, Peter tells her that Swarm is likely after the Utahraptor ostrommaysorum skeleton he's taken over, as it's one of the few complete specimens. "Dinoswarm" spots them and complains about the appearance of yet another spider-hero. As they evade Swarm's fangs and claws, Gwen tells Peter that they need to wrap him up completely like a corndog to stop him. Her powers begin to short out, but she promises the symbiote she'll gorge it if it helps her and it aids her in covering a banner in webbing. Peter and Gwen wrap Swarm up in several banners and web the fossil's jaws shut, Gwen telling the frightened civilians that they're safe now. As a little girl asks who she is, Gwen decides to settle on a new codename and calls herself "Ghost-Spider". As the civilians depart, Gwen asks if the police can handle Swarm, and Peter responds that they've developed tactics and technology for handling supervillains. Gwen takes note of this, and Peter promises to help her figure out what's going wrong with her powers. As they head outside to buy more hotdogs, Peter asks Gwen what she plans to do about Elsa Brock. Gwen replies that Peter's Eddie Brock is a longshot unless he's a super-smart scientist, and that she'll wait to hear back from him about the tests he's running. Gwen considers enrolling at Earth-616's Empire State University, noting that she's been looking for a good school and that Peter still owes her a corndog. Returning to Earth-65, Gwen chides herself for forgetting that she has the whole Multiverse at her fingertips, and that it's time for her to remember just how open her options are. | Solicit = • After unmasking herself, waging a war for the fate of the Multiverse and nearly losing her father, Gwen Stacy has had a rough year...and it’s not about to get any easier! • ESPECIALLY when something’s started going wrong with the mysterious suit that gives her her abilities. • With no other choice, Gwen finds herself swinging through the skies of the Marvel Universe alongside special guest stars SPIDER-MAN and SPIDER-MAN, and finally embracing an all-new codename! We’ll give you three guesses… | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue's cover is a homage to , given that this is the 50th issue in Legacy numbering. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included